


She Walks In Starlight

by starbuckyy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili could always tell when Fili was having a girl day. Even as a child, he just <em>knew.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbucky/gifts).



> i shouldn't have started another thing before i finished the things I've already got but i have poor impulse control, sorry.  
> 

The first time it happened, Kili was 3. By dwarf standards he was still a baby, though he was just starting to learn sentences. Fili was older; a toddler. 

Kili was sitting in his highchair, making grabby hands at Fili, who was in the chair next to him, just out of reach.

"Fee! FEEEE!" Kili screeched, determined to get the attention of his older sibling. Fili ignored him. The blonde dwarf was having a bad week, although there was no discernible reason.

"Try asking him nicely, darling," Dis said to her youngest child, kindly.

Kili huffed, but after a second of haughtiness turned to Fili.

"Please come here, sister?"

There was a moments pause, then a crash, as Fili knocked her wooden bowl to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. She had turned towards her little brother so quickly she was sure she had cricked her neck, and was staring at him in shock.

Kili just looked at her expectantly with his arms out, waiting for her to pick him up.

"No Kili! Fili's your brother! You knew that!" 

"It's fine, Ma." Fili said, quietly. She lifted the wriggling child into her arms, and he immediately fell still, curling into her. "Kili was just kidding around. I'm sure he'll be quite a trouble maker when he's older." 

Dis frowned, but let it pass. Fili looked down at the contented dwarf in her arms, and for the first time in a week, she smiled.

 


End file.
